


La Nuit Avant le Labyrinthe

by niblows



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niblows/pseuds/niblows
Summary: Le temps d'une nuit, les bras de Thomas avaient été une échappatoire pour Newt. Or, dès le lendemain, il était envoyé dans le Labyrinthe.





	La Nuit Avant le Labyrinthe

**Author's Note:**

> [spoiler tfc]
> 
> Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner.

21/11/229, 22:50, Locaux de WICKED : 

 

L'eau était chaude, et étonnamment douce. Elle s'échappait d'un pommeau de douche rond et très large, et tombait en une pluie légère sur le corps de Thomas : il adorait ça. Prendre une douche tardivement le soir était pour lui un grand moment de liberté et d'apaisement. Il en oubliait ses tracas de la journée et cela lui permettait de s'enfermer dans une bulle rassurante. Chez WICKED, il était constamment sur le qui-vive : il doutait et se méfiait, sans arrêt sur ses gardes.

Alors qu'il frottait énergiquement ses cheveux avec un shampooing aromatisé à la pomme – apparemment – il pensa aux épreuves, au Labyrinthe : dans moins de 24 heures, ses amis y seraient envoyés et il ne savait plus quoi en penser. Il avait peur, mais Ava ne cessait de lui répéter que tout se passerait bien. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Thomas avait été amené à WICKED neuf ans plus tôt. Il avait passé son enfance ici, à étudier des choses toutes aussi complexes les unes que les autres. Il avait été isolé des autres, longtemps. Et, incontestablement, il grandissait. Il devenait un adolescent et cela impliquait qu'il était désormais capable de se forger sa propre opinion : il réfléchissait de façon rationnelle, se méfiait de personnes qu'il connaissait depuis des années, et sentait inexplicablement que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Désormais âgé de 14 ans, il se méfiait et, malgré son jeune âge, était doté d'une maturité déjà très avancée. Ava Paige avait tendance à oublier qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant.

Ses pensées s'estompèrent peu à peu pour ne laisser place qu'au vide. Il ne pensait à rien. Les yeux fermés, il apprécia simplement les gouttes d'eau sur son corps qui glissaient sur sa peau sans imperfections, légèrement dorée, parsemée de grains de beauté. Il respirait, le souffle lourd, entouré par une chaleur humide car la température de l'eau était définitivement trop chaude. Peu lui importait. C'était son moment de bonheur de la journée et il comptait rester là un bon bout de temps

Dans quelques heures ses amis ne se souviendraient plus de lui et seraient envoyés dans le Labyrinthe : il avait besoin d'oublier.

 

**.   .   .**

 

_**\- Comment tu te sens ? Ça va ?** _

 

Teresa avait beau lui parler par télépathie, sa voix lui semblait étonnamment... réelle. Il l'entendait dans sa tête, au fin fond de son cerveau, si bien que cela le faisait même trembler parfois.

 

 _**\- Oui, ça va.  
** _ _**\- Tout va bien se passer, Thomas. Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux.** _

 

Il ricana nerveusement et Teresa, dans la chambre qui jouxtait la sienne, le perçut

 

_**\- Comment je suis censé ne pas m'inquiéter ? Ce sont mes amis, Teresa. Nos amis.** _

 

Il n'avait pas réellement envie de parler. Du moins, pas ce soir là. Sa douche l'avait apaisé quelques minutes mais là, allongé sur son lit, il ressassait encore et encore les derniers – et futurs – événements. Il s'inquiétait pour Minho, pour Alby, pour Newt. _Et si quelque chose tourne mal ?_ , ne cessait-il de se répéter. Aussi, il pensait sans cesse aux Griffeurs.

 

 _ **\- Thomas tu sais je..**_.

 

Leur lien télépathique se brisa lorsque Thomas se focalisa sur sa porte : quelques petits coups timides venaient d'y être frappés et, un court instant, son cœur s'emballa. Cela ne pouvait pas être WICKED : ils auraient déboulé dans sa chambre sans prévenir s'il s'agissait de ces médecins et scientifiques que Thomas détestait tant.

Il bloqua son esprit à Teresa et quitta son lit : ses cheveux étaient encore trempés et des gouttes dégoulinaient sur sa peau, sur son torse. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et y plaqua son oreille. Deux nouveaux petits coups furent frappés et, à peine audible, il entendit un murmure :

 

**\- Tommy... ?**

 

Son cœur s'emballa et, sans hésiter un instant de plus, il abaissa la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit et, quelques secondes plus tard, Newt fit éruption dans la pièce. Thomas sentit son ventre devenir subitement douloureux : Newt pleurait, un peu, planté au beau milieu de la chambre. Il portait un pyjama blanc et rayé bleu, ses cheveux blonds en pétard sur sa tête. Thomas remarqua qu'il était parfaitement réveillé, malgré ses cheveux, sa tenue vestimentaire et l'heure tardive.

 

**\- Newt... ?**

 

Thomas posa la question et, même si elle semblait parfaitement incompréhensible, Newt l'avait comprise. La respiration sifflante et la gorge nouée par les sanglots, il bégaya :

 

**\- Ils ont emmené Lizzy. Elle n'est plus dans sa chambre... Harriet non plus...**

 

Thomas ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun mot ne sortit. Il ne savait rien : le groupe B, ce n'étaient pas ses affaires. Il n'avait aucune idée de leur programme. Allaient-ils envoyer les deux groupes en même temps dans le Labyrinthe ? Il n'avait aucune réponse à cette question et cela le tuait : voir ainsi Newt et être incapable de le rassurer lui brisa le cœur.

 

**\- ... j'ai peur Tommy.**

 

Le blond le regardait, les yeux bouffis et larmoyants. Thomas avait envie de vomir : il haïssait WICKED de lui avoir enlevé sa sœur, de les avoir séparés ainsi. Newt aurait mérité de la voir, au moins une fois, avant qu'ils ne soient arrachés à jamais l'un à l'autre. Thomas détestait WICKED pour cela.

Sans prévenir, Newt vint se blottir dans ses bras. Il avait beau être le plus âgé des deux, la présence de Thomas le rassurait plus que n'importe quoi, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait : du haut de ses 14 ans, Thomas était plus grand que la plupart des garçons du groupe A et dégageait déjà un charisme impressionnant. Newt avait l'air d'un parfait enfant à côté de lui, même s'il avait déjà presque 16 ans.

Thomas referma ses bras autour de lui, sans hésiter. Il adorait Newt : lorsqu'il avait rencontré les autres garçons du groupe A, c'était celui avec lequel il s'était le plus rapidement entendu. Il adorait cette façon qu'il avait de l'appeler Tommy, dès le début, et son honnêteté : Newt était un garçon sans filtre, et n'hésitait pas à dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas. Il l'adorait et, d'une certaine façon qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer, il se sentait plus proche de lui que des autres : il souriait dès qu'il le voyait et passait de bons moments en sa compagnie. Comme Newt l'était avec lui, Thomas était rassuré en sa présence. Il avait trouvé en Newt un ami, un confident. En fait, Newt était son premier ami. (sans oublier Teresa, bien sûr, mais c'était différent).

 

**\- J'ai peur de ce qu'ils vont nous faire... c'est bizarre ici depuis un moment.**

 

Newt reniflait. Il était terrifié. Il savait qu'il n'était pas immunisé comme ses amis – apparemment – et se demandait parfois ce qu'il fichait encore ici. Que voulaient donc WICKED, dans le fond ? Que cherchaient-ils ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il savait que Thomas était le seul à pouvoir l'éclairer : il était l'un de ces ados d'élite, sélectionnés par le WICKED et isolés, comme Teresa, Aris et Rachel. Même si Newt ne comprenait pas grand chose, il savait que Thomas avait – et allait avoir – un rôle important à jouer, tôt ou tard.

 

**\- Newt... regarde-moi.**

 

Même s'il était en train de muer, la voix de Thomas était parfaitement assurée et grave. Newt sentit les frissons remonter son échine, alors que le brun posait les doigts délicatement sur son menton pour encrer son regard dans le sien. Les yeux de Thomas brillaient d'une lueur qu'il n'avait encore jamais décelée, et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Ce dernier s'emballa encore plus lorsque Thomas posa sa main sur sa joue, l'enveloppant entièrement.

 

 **\- Quoi qu'il arrive... je serai là.  
** **\- Tu sais quelque chose ?**

 

La voix de Newt se brisa : Thomas savait. Et même s'il s'en était douté, avoir ainsi la confirmation dans son regard lui donna l'impression d'avoir été trahi. Thomas savait tout – du moins, le plus important – alors que lui et Minho, et les autres, étaient tenus dans l'ignorance depuis toutes ces années.

 

 **\- Je ne peux pas t'en parler, Newt. Ce serait vous mettre en danger, tous.  
****\- Thomas...** , Newt supplia.  
**\- Regarde-moi.**

 

Thomas referma ses bras déjà bien musclés autour de Newt, pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il adorait le sentit proche de lui ainsi. Le regard de Newt, bien qu'il soit rempli de colère et de peur, lui faisait chavirer le cœur. Le blond se radoucit un instant et encra ses yeux noisette dans ceux bruns de Thomas. Ce dernier reprit, caressant sa joue avec son pouce :

 

**\- Je ne peux rien dire. Mais crois-moi... si ça tourne mal, de n'importe quelle façon, je vous sortirai de là. Au péril de ma vie s'il le faut.**

 

Après avoir parlé, il se rendit compte qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de ne rien dire. Les yeux de Newt se voilèrent de terreur et il le vit déglutir, difficilement, avant de baisser la tête. Ses mains chétives et fines s'agrippaient à ses avants-bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

 

 **\- Tu veux dire... que ça peut mal tourner ?** , sa voix se brisa à nouveau.

 

Thomas avait toujours été un garçon honnête : comme Newt, il disait ce qu'il pensait même si cela pouvait parfois poser quelques problèmes. Là, il tenait à Newt et n'avait aucunement envie de lui mentir. Il reprit :

 

-  **Je ne sais pas, Newt. Je... je ne sais pas si on peut leur faire confiance. J'ai des doutes. Et s'il s'avère que j'ai raison, je serai là. Fais-moi confiance. ,** il se tut un instant. **Tu le sais, je n'ai qu'une parole.**

 

Newt posa son front contre le torse de Thomas, près de sa clavicule. Il respirait difficilement, s'étouffait presque, tant l'angoisse le chamboulait à l'intérieur. Il était reconnaissant que Thomas essaie de le rassurer ainsi, mais il avait a la fois tellement besoin de plus : plus d'explications, plus de paroles rassurantes. Plus de caresses.

Thomas sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Soudain, comme s'il ne le réalisait que maintenant, il se sentit gêné d'être ainsi vêtu devant Newt : il n'était pas encore habillé et ne portait qu'une serviette de bain enroulée autour de sa taille, recouvrant seulement ses cuisses et ses genoux. Il se sentait vulnérable, ainsi, collé contre lui.

 

**\- Tommy.**

 

Aucun mot ne suivit. Newt avait simplement ressenti le besoin de le dire, encore une fois, comme une prière. Thomas était quelqu'un d'important pour lui et il voulait le lui faire comprendre là, alors qu'il pleurait dans ses bras. Incontestablement, il tenait à lui plus qu'à n'importe qui. Et ce même s'il avait grandi avec beaucoup d'autres garçons. Le mystère qui planait autour de Thomas l'attirait.

 

**\- Newt.**

 

Le murmure de Thomas s'écrasa sur le haut du crane du blond. Quelques secondes plus tard, il vint embrasser légèrement son front en resserrant ses bras autour de lui un peu plus fort, pour le rassurer. Il lui intimait sans un mot qu'il serait là, quoi qu'il puisse se passer, à n'importe quel moment. Il frissonna quand il sentit les mains fines de Newt – et froides – se poser sur sa taille nue. Le contact de la peau de Newt sur la sienne était extraordinaire et extrêmement agréable.

 

 _**\- Thomas... il ne doit pas être là.  
** _ _**\- Tais-toi.** _

 

La voix de Teresa, qui percevait tout de Thomas, résonna dans tout son corps. Parfois, il arrivait à Thomas de détester ce lien qu'ils avaient réussi à créer tous les deux : Teresa était trop envahissante, trop sur son dos. Il n'avait besoin de personne et était capable de prendre ses ces décisions tout seul : cette nuit-là, il n'avait aucune envie de renvoyer Newt dans sa chambre.

 

 **\- Tu l'aimes Thomas, je le sens.  
** _**\- C'est mon ami.  
** _ **\- C'est bien plus qu'un ami.**

 

Les paroles de Teresa lui firent exploser le cerveau, au sens figuré du terme bien évidemment. Il savait qu'elle ressentait tout : ses émotions, positives ou négatives, et qu'elle percevait aussi ses pensées. Il ferma les yeux et s'efforça de couper la communication, alors que son cerveau semblait tourner à plein régime. _C'est bien plus qu'un ami,_ ne cessait-il d'entendre. Cela avait le don de le rendre dingue, et il se posa alors tout un tas de questions. Avait-elle raison ? Oui, mais il était trop jeune et innocent pour le comprendre. Jamais il n'avait été amoureux avant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour. Newt non plus, d'ailleurs.

 

**\- Tommy... ? Je peux dormir avec toi ?**

 

Il frissonna. Newt le tenait contre lui, légèrement et tendrement, et il aurait aimé s'en éloigner pour rien au monde. Il réalisa alors : Newt allait être envoyé dans le Labyrinthe dès le lendemain et, pour toujours, ses souvenirs lui seraient retirés. Il voulait profiter de son ami une dernière fois. Discuter avec lui ou même se taire, peu lui importait tant qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble.

 

**\- Bien sûr.**

 

Doucement, en un geste totalement épuisé, Newt se recula. Il regarda Thomas un moment et ce dernier aurait juré le voir rougir, seulement quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne vienne s'installer sur le lit. Newt fixait ses pieds nus, posés tranquillement sur la moquette, tandis qu'il craquait nerveusement ses doigts sur ses cuisses : il aimait bien Thomas et être seul avec lui, là, l'intimidait beaucoup.

Que ce soit Newt ou bien Thomas, aucun n'avait jamais dormi avec quelqu'un d'autre. Thomas avait toujours passé ses soirées seul dans sa chambre. Newt, même s'il avait toujours dormi dans un dortoir avec les autres, n'avait jamais partagé son lit. C'était une première pour tous les deux et un sentiment d'excitation mêlé d'appréhension naissait peu à peu dans leurs ventres et leurs cœurs.

Thomas s'habilla rapidement dans sa salle d'eau privative : il enfila simplement un boxer et un short. Il ne mettait jamais de t-shirt, préférant sentir les draps sur sa peau. Le fait que Newt allait dormir avec lui ne changea en rien ses habitudes.

 

**- Je partirai avant le lever du soleil, sinon ils risquent de ne pas être contents.**

 

Thomas lança un regard à Newt, puis il acquiesça. Le blond avait raison : mieux valait pour lui que le WICKED ne sache rien de sa nuit avec Thomas. Ils avaient déjà fait assez de bêtises comme ça. Là, il n'était même pas censé être avec lui : encore une fois, il avait filé en douce.

En silence, Thomas se glissa sous les draps. Le lit était petit, de base pour une seule personne, mais il se serra contre le mur. Newt vint s'installer près de lui ensuite, puis rabattit la couverture jusqu'à leurs cous. Une agréable chaleur se dégagea instantanément sous les draps, et leurs pieds glacés se frôlèrent. Leurs hanches, l'une contre l'autre, se touchaient à peine. Tous deux déglutirent difficilement, gênés, sans que pour autant l'un d'eux ne le remarque : ils étaient bien trop perdus dans leurs émotions et leurs pensées.

 

 **\- Je ne t'ai jamais remercié** , murmura Newt.  
**\- À propos de quoi ?  
****\- De cette nuit où tu m'as accompagné pour aller voir Lizzy. C'était risqué, mais tu m'as aidé. Merci Tommy.**

 

Thomas avait la nausée : la fêlure dans la voix de Newt lui faisait mal au cœur comme pas possible. Sa sœur lui manquait et il avait peur pour elle. WICKED avait brisé leur famille, et Thomas détestait cette idée.

 

 **\- Y a pas de quoi. Je suis désolé pour Lizzy.  
** **\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, je le sais. Tu n'as pas à être désolé. C'est la faute de WICKED.**

 

Le brun ne trouva rien à répondre. Newt avait un don pour le déstabiliser et lui clouer le bec. Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter, là, et aucun d'eux ne savait quoi dire. Ils n'avaient aucun sujet à aborder : le simple fait d'être proches l'un de l'autre suffisait à apaiser leurs angoisses.

Doucement, Thomas se laissa couler dans le lit. Il se fichait d'être collé à Newt, légèrement, son profil droit contre son profil gauche. Sa tête vint reposer contre l'épaule du blond, alors que ce dernier glissait doucement ses doigts fins dans l'une de ses mains. Ils frissonnèrent au même instant, et un soupir de bien-être quitta leur lèvres également. Au dessus de leur tête, le rideau du velux n'avait pas été tiré et ils pouvaient observer les étoiles et les éclairs dans le ciel. Pour Thomas comme pour Newt, cet instant était parfait.

En un mouvement peu assuré, Newt tourna la tête. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses lèvres effleurent le front de Thomas, alors il sursauta quelque peu. Ses joues commencèrent à lui brûler, son ventre à se tordre, tandis que Thomas sentait son souffle se couper : il aimait beaucoup Newt – d'une façon qu'il ne savait pas encore expliquer – et être si proche de lui le gênait. En fait, ils ressentaient tous les deux la même chose sans se douter que l'autre la ressentait également. Ils étaient naïfs, alors que tout était si évident.

 

 **\- Désolé...** , s'excusa honteusement Newt.  
**\- T'inquiètes pas. Ça va.**

 

Les mots de Thomas avaient été à peine audibles, tout juste soupirés. Son souffle chaud se répartit un peu partout sous la couverture, réchauffant immédiatement le ventre de Newt. Des mots menaçaient de quitter leurs lèvres mais ils se l'interdisaient : ils n'avaient jamais connu un tel sentiment de bien-être, un tel sentiment d'être à sa place là contre l'autre. Newt pensait commencer à comprendre : il tenait à Thomas et espérait au fond de lui avoir la chance d'être bien plus qu'un ami. Mais Thomas n'avait que 14 ans et, même si seulement un an et demi les séparait, il n'était pas du tout mature sur le plan émotionnel – amoureux. Il ignorait tout – comme Newt – mais avait beaucoup plus de mal à s'ouvrir. Après tant d'années passées isolé, il s'était blindé.

 

 **\- Tu crois qu'ils savent que je suis là ?** , murmura Newt.  
**\- Non. Ils auraient certainement déjà débarqué, autrement.**

 

Thomas avait répondu du tac-au-tac, comme une évidence. Bien sûr, il le pensait : jamais WICKED n'aurait cautionné qu'il passe la nuit avec Newt. Parce que c'était Newt, l'un de leurs rats de laboratoire, et qu'il n'était pas immunisé. Il ne faisait par partie de l'élite.

 

**\- J'aime être avec toi, Tommy.**

 

Soudain, les rôles semblèrent s'inverser : Newt devint le plus mature, le plus confiant, tandis que Thomas se terrait dans ses émotions. Ce dernier n'arrivait plus à contrôler les battements endiablés de son cœur ni sa respiration sifflante. Il avait peur – une peur délicieuse – d'être ainsi près de Newt et de ressentir toutes ces choses. Le blond, lui, semblait particulièrement confiant. Inconsciemment, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait ressenti le besoin de venir pleurer dans les bras de Thomas : il lui faisait confiance et l'aimait beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Il l'avait compris, depuis longtemps, mais c'était difficile pour lui de se l'avouer.

 

**\- Je veux dire... j'aime _vraiment_ , être avec toi. **

 

Thomas frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Les mots de Newt, murmurés près de son visage dans une atmosphère chaleureuse et rassurante, le chamboulaient. Qu'insinuait-il ? Il pensait le savoir, mais doutait. Teresa sembla percevoir son doute :

 

_**\- Thomas. Si tu l'aimes, fonce. Il n'attend que ça. Il t'aime.** _

 

Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux, fort. Teresa l'agaçait au plus haut point à ne pas respecter son intimité. Il était là, avec Newt, et d'une certaine façon elle l'était aussi : il avait envie de vomir. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle ressente ses émotions, qu'elle lise ses pensées. C'était beaucoup trop gênant.

 

_**\- Teresa, je t'en prie c'est pas le...** _

 

La discussion se coupa soudainement. Dans un premier temps, Thomas ne comprit pas pourquoi. Teresa était partie, comme envolée. Il ne ressentait plus son intrusion dans son cerveau et n'entendait plus sa voix lointaine. Puis, quand il comprit ce qu'il se passait, le temps sembla s'arrêter : Newt l'embrassait.

Thomas avait lu beaucoup de livres depuis son arrivée au WICKED, et le baiser de Newt n'avait rien à voir avec tous ceux qu'il avait pu lire : il n'avait rien de fougueux, de langoureux ou de pressé. Newt avait simplement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec douceur, et y exerçait une légère pression. Thomas sentait la main fine de son ami – ses doigts – sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux, le ventre douloureux, et glissa sa main libre sur la nuque de Newt. Ce dernier avait gardé leurs doigts enlacés.

 

**\- Tommy...**

 

Cette-fois ci, ce fut Thomas qui amorça un mouvement vers le blond. Tendrement, et surtout très timidement, il lui rendit son baiser. Il n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un et il manquait cruellement d'expérience. Malgré tout, Newt en apprécia chaque instant. Thomas également. Le simple fait de sentir l'autre tout près suffisait à leur faire apprécier l'instant.

Le baiser s'amplifia par la suite et toute trace de Teresa semblait avoir quitté l'esprit de Thomas. Il était à des années lumières de se soucier de ça : Newt grimpait timidement sur lui, à califourchon sur son bassin, ses mains fines sur son visage : Thomas adorait les mains de Newt sur ses joues, même si elles étaient froides. Ce dernier se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa à nouveau, avec plus de hardeur et d'urgence. Thomas, lui, posa doucement ses mains sur les cuisses étroites de Newt, avant de les faire remonter jusqu'à sa taille, en des gestes timides et peu assurés : ils se découvraient.

Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé que cela pouvait être aussi bon : ils avaient bien sûr déjà entendu parler de baisers, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient posé la question. Là, c'était complètement fou, pour eux. C'était chaud et doux, tendre et lent. Ils prenaient leurs temps et Thomas préférait cela plutôt que les baisers torrides de ses romans d'amour : d'une certaine façon, il se sentait plus rassuré par la douceur de Newt. Pour un premier baiser, c'était très agréable. Même s'ils manquaient d'expérience, que l'appréhension les faisait doucement trembler, tout était parfait.

Thomas balança doucement la tête en arrière lorsque Newt vint embrasser son cou. Il ricana, à peine, parce que ses cheveux blonds et doux chatouillaient la ligne de sa mâchoire et sa gorge. En réponse à son rire, il sentit les lèvres de Newt s'étirer en un sourire contre sa peau avant qu'il ne dépose une nouvelle pluie de baisers sur son cou. Ses mains, chétives, se frayaient un chemin entre leurs torses et Thomas apprécia la façon dont Newt se saisit de ses hanches, avec délicatesse. Ses mains glissaient sur lui avec légèreté et le pressaient avec envie, sans que cela soit brusque pour autant. Son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine, alors que Newt posait doucement son front contre le sien.

 

 **\- Thomas... je suis... désolé...  
** **\- Pourquoi ?**

 

Il ouvrit les yeux et encra son regard dans celui du blond. Ce dernier commençait à baisser honteusement la tête. Visiblement, il était gêné par ce qui venait de se passer. Il essaya de revenir s'allonger sur le lit, mais Thomas tenait fermement sa taille entre ses mains. Il n'essaya pas de lutter.

 

 **\- Je... je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive...µ  
****\- Newt.  
****\- Il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'ai envie de faire ça**.

 

Lorsqu'il avoua, il baissa la tête honteusement. Les lèvres de Thomas se retrouvèrent dans ses cheveux et leurs souffles saccadés semblaient se mêler beaucoup plus difficilement. Les mots de Newt firent écho dans l'esprit de Thomas et même dans son cœur tout entier. Tout sembla alors remis en question : ses émotions, ses sentiments... son amitié. Cela le frappa comme une évidence, alors qu'il pressait malgré lui les hanches de Newt dans ses mains, nerveusement. Teresa avait raison : Newt l'aimait et lui l'aimait aussi. C'était fou.

 

**\- Recommence. S'il te plaît.**

 

Newt releva brusquement la tête : il n'arrivait pas à croire que Thomas lui demandait une chose pareille. Recommencer ? L'embrasser encore ? Il en avait envie mais était terrifié à l'idée de ce que cela pouvait signifier. Malgré ça, il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Ses mains se posèrent sur les côtes de Thomas et, alors qu'il l'embrassait, Newt ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était très beau, et très bien fait. Même s'il était plus jeune que lui, il était déjà très musclé et beaucoup plus baraqué que lui. Le torse de Thomas était large et rassurant, tout comme ses bras dont les biceps commençaient à être clairement visibles. Être ainsi près de lui, à califourchon sur son bassin, lui donna l'envie de n'être nulle part ailleurs. Les mains de Thomas étaient grandes et calleuses, même si peu expérimentées : il le touchait avec timidité mais Newt sentait l'urgence dans ses caresses. Tous deux avaient besoin de se toucher, de se découvrir encore et encore.

Alors que leurs langues dansaient maladroitement ensemble, Newt se recula quelque peu. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue d'un Thomas qui rougissait de gêne et de bonheur. Ce dernier sentait l'électricité dans son corps et, surtout, dans son bas ventre. Rien ne s'arrangea lorsque Newt fit lentement glisser sa bouche de sa joue à sa mâchoire, de son cou à sa clavicule, de sa clavicule à son téton. Les hormones de Thomas étaient en ébullition – tout comme celles de Newt, d'ailleurs – et il sentit son entrejambe se réveiller. Newt le torturait de la plus agréable des façons : il léchait et mordillait son téton mais, le plus agréable, c'était qu'il le suçotait.

 

**\- Newt...**

 

Thomas échappa son prénom, et Newt aurait juré n'avoir jamais rien entendu d'aussi beau. Il sentait Thomas se cambrer sous lui, légèrement, alors qu'il venait de se glisser, allongé, entre ses cuisses. Thomas referma ses jambes autour de sa taille et le maintint contre lui. Newt adorait ça.

 

**\- ... s'il te plait.**

 

Newt sentait l'érection de Thomas contre sa cuisse, tout comme il sentait aussi la sienne qui grossissait dans son caleçon. Tout était trop bizarre, tout nouveau, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient sentis aussi rassurés. Là, dans les bras de Thomas, Newt se sentait à sa place. Il n'avait que 15 ans et, pourtant, il était sûr que Thomas allait être différent des autres pour lui. Il était désormais plus qu'un ami, et il aimait cette idée.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux humides et bruns, alors que leurs lèvres se trouvaient. Cette fois-ci, elle s'écrasèrent avec hardeur avant qu'un long baiser passionné et tendre leur fasse chavirer le cœur.

Sous les couvertures il faisait chaud – très chaud – en partie à cause de leurs mains qui découvraient leurs corps. Newt touchait le torse de Thomas avec envie, ses tétons très durs, sa peau douce, ses abdominaux marqués. Il frôlait sa peau tout comme aussi, parfois, il la raclait avec ongles parce qu'un besoin plus pressant de le toucher le consumait. Thomas, lui, s'attardait sur le dos de Newt. Il sentait parfois sous des doigts des grains de beauté sur sa peau laiteuse et pâle. Il s'agrippait quelques fois à ses épaules, puis faisait couler ses mains sur ses omoplates, sur ses muscles dorsaux, pour finir sur ses reins.

D'un mouvement rapide, agile, Newt retira son chemisier de pyjama. Soudain, ce fut comme une délivrance : sentir le torse nu et chaud de Thomas contre le sien, sans vêtement pour les séparer, lui retourna l'estomac. Il ne réalisait pas tellement qu'ils étaient ainsi si proches, dans un lit, à moitié nus.

Même s'ils s'abandonnaient l'un à l'autre, là, ils étaient loin d'être idiots. Ils savaient qu'ils n'iraient pas jusqu'au bout, qu'ils ne feraient pas l'amour comme ils savaient que cela se faisait lorsqu'il était question d'amour et de désir. Malgré l'envie et la fougue, ils restaient très jeunes. Aucun des deux n'était prêt à cela.

 

 **\- Thomas...  
** **\- Tu m'aimes ?**

 

Thomas se sentit honteux d'entendre sa voix si tremblotante partir dans les aigus. Il était jeune et n'avait jamais ressenti quoi que ce soit de semblable auparavant. Newt lui faisait perdre la tête et lui donnait envie de plus. De plus de baisers, plus de caresses, plus de mots doux. Plus d'espoir, aussi.

 

**\- J'ai le droit de t'aimer ?**

 

Newt avait murmuré ces quelques mots contre la bouche de Thomas, alors qu'il laissait à nouveau son front reposer contre le sien. Avait-il le droit de l'aimer, lui, un garçon ?

 

**\- Oui.**

 

Thomas l'embrassa. Il ne voulait pas le dire mais lui aussi venait de comprendre que son attachement pour Newt s'était transformé en quelque chose de beaucoup plus puissant qu'une amitié. Newt le hantait, jours et nuits, et c'était pour cette raison : il en était tombé amoureux.

 

**\- Tommy...**

 

Newt gémit, à peine, lorsque le brun inversa leurs positions. Cette fois, ce fut à son tour de prendre les commandes. Il débuta alors par cette douce torture que lui avait infligée Newt, quelques minutes plus tôt : il déposa une pluie de baisers sur sa peau, partant de son cou pour descendre un peu plus bas, jusqu'à son téton qu'il suçota avec envie. Le besoin de goûter Newt courrait dans ses veines, si puissant, qu'il aurait presque été capable de le sentir, de l'attraper.

Newt, lui, se tortillait. Son érection était douloureuse et il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à résister plus longtemps. Les cheveux bruns de Thomas qui chatouillaient sa peau à chaque succion de son téton lui faisaient peu à peu perdre pied. Il y passa ses doigts, avec envie, alors que son souffle devenait de plus en plus lourd. Il se cambra contre lui, fort, et son entrejambe vint trouver celui de Thomas. Ils gémirent dans un même son, avant que Thomas ne relève la tête. Il encra son regard dans celui si pur de Newt :

 

**\- Tu... toi aussi tu as mal ?**

 

Newt hocha la tête en déglutissant. Il s'étouffait : tout était trop puissant, il en perdait ses mots. Il ferma les yeux et rejeta sa tête en arrière sur l'oreiller, s'agrippant aux cheveux de Thomas, alors que ce dernier reprenait ses doux baisers. Des pectoraux de Newt il passa à ses côtes, à son ventre, jusqu'à son bas ventre. Il embrassa sa peau tendrement, longtemps, et la lécha avec envie. Puis, les mains tremblantes et à bout de souffle, il s'affaira à déboutonner le pantalon de pyjama de Newt. Lorsqu'il l'abaissa, en même temps que son caleçon, son érection libérée claqua sur son bas ventre. Thomas déglutit, alors que son ventre se tordait douloureusement.

Malgré la honte, il avait envie. Quelque chose d'indescriptible le poussait à agir, comme une évidence. Il se demanda même un instant si tout cela, leurs gestes, ce n'était pas qu'une question d'instinct. Ils n'avaient jamais rien fait de semblable et, pourtant, chaque geste semblait avoir sa place, légitime.

Encouragé par les caresses de Newt dans ses cheveux et poussé par ses gémissements, il prit sa virilité dans sa main. Newt frissonna et gémit, yeux fermés, la tête qui penchait maladroitement sur le côté : il ne pouvait résister au plaisir que lui procurait la main de Thomas sur son sexe gorgé de sang.

 

**\- Tu... je peux le prendre dans ma bouche, tu crois ?**

 

Newt ouvrit les yeux, paniqué. Il se releva sur ses coudes et regarda Thomas : à moitié dissimulé sous les couvertures, il le regardait de ses beaux yeux bruns et brillants, en amande. Son nez en trompette était rouge, tout comme ses joues, et ses lèvres luisaient de salive. Newt s'imagina un instant, son sexe entouré par ces lèvres pulpeuses et tentantes. Son ventre se serra.

 

**\- Je... je sais pas... oui.**

 

Thomas baissa les yeux sur l'érection de Newt : quelques gouttes d'un liquide blanchâtre s'échappaient déjà le long de son prépuce. Il déglutit, effrayé, mais l'envie d'essayer était plus forte que la peur. Timidement, il le prit en bouche. Newt gémit et retomba sur les draps, ses doigts fermement agrippés aux cheveux de Thomas : c'était bon, chaud et humide. Et terriblement étroit. La bouche de Thomas, ainsi autour de lui, lui procurait un plaisir jusqu'alors insoupçonné.

Thomas, lui, était perplexe. Ce n'était pas dégoûtant – contrairement à ce qu'il avait un court instant imaginé – mais ce n'était pas non plus très agréable. Pour lui, c'était une sensation acceptable, il le faisait avec plaisir, mais il était convaincu que d'autres choses beaucoup plus agréables pouvaient être faites dans ce genre de moment intime. Guidé par l'instinct, il entama de timides va-et-viens, jouant parfois avec sa langue sur l'extrémité de Newt.

 

**\- Oh, Tommy...**

 

Il se cambrait et gesticulait maladroitement sur les draps. Il prenait beaucoup trop de plaisir : le fait que ce soit Thomas, et pas un autre, y était pour beaucoup. Il le regardait dans les yeux, timide, de son regard qui le mettait toujours extrêmement mal à l'aise. Dieu qu'il l'aimait.

Cela dura quelques minutes qui passèrent trop vite, au goût de Newt. Thomas revint l'embrasser timidement, légèrement, le souffle court. Newt enroula ses bras fins autour du cou du brun pour le maintenir contre lui. Puis, contre son oreille, il lui murmura :

 

**\- Je veux faire pareil...**

 

Thomas fronça les sourcils, alors qu'il se laissait doucement tomber contre le corps brûlant de son ami. Il comprit alors, soudain, mais bégaya en réponse :

 

 **\- Je... j'ai pas fini...  
** **\- Je sais. Mais peut-être... peut-être on peut le faire en même temps.**

 

Tous deux s'allongèrent un instant, côte à côte, sur le dos, et fixèrent les étoiles. Newt se sentait ridicule et Thomas, lui, réfléchissait. Tout était trop bizarre : en moins d'une demi-heure ils s'étaient rassurés, étreints, embrassés et là ils voulaient se sucer. Tout était allé trop vite, mais la perte de contrôle leur faisait du bien. Ils se sentaient vivants, libres de leurs actes et pensées, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

 

 **\- Tommy ?  
** -  **Mh ?  
****\- Ils ont emmené Lizzy et Harriet. Quand est-ce qu'ils vont m’emmener, moi et les autres ?**

 

Thomas déglutit. Il se tourna vers Newt d'un un mouvement gracieux, et posa sa main sur son ventre. Il dessina des petits cercles sur sa peau, du bout des doigts, en évitant soigneusement son regard. Il déglutit, se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre, et avoua tout bas :

 

 **\- Demain.  
****\- Ça va être douloureux... ?** , s'enquit Newt.

 

Thomas sentit son cœur exploser. La voix de Newt était brisée, étranglée par la peur et les sanglots qu'il tentait de retenir. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Physiquement, il ne ressentirait aucune douleur. Le pire, ce serait le moral : la perte de souvenirs, l'incompréhension... ça, ça allait faire mal.

 

 **\- Non.  
** **\- Tu promets ?  
** **\- Je te le jure.**

 

Il voulait le rassurer. À cet instant là, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Il en oublia même qu'ils étaient nus, plus rien ne comptait excepté le regard confiant que lui lançait Newt : il l'aimait et lui vouait une confiance aveugle. Thomas se sentit comme sur un nuage. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser puis, à nouveau guidé par l'instinct, murmura à Newt :

 

**\- Allonge-toi... entièrement, sur le profil..**

 

Newt s'exécuta, curieux. Il laissa sa tête reposer sur le bas de l'oreiller et s'allongea sur son profil gauche, de tout son long. Son érection contre son bas ventre était encore douloureuse. Thomas, lui, se mouvait près de lui avec aisance. Il ne comprenait pas.

 

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** , murmura Newt à bout de souffle.  
**\- Tu veux qu'on le fasse ensemble... on peut, comme ça.**

 

Thomas s'était également allongé sur son profil. Sa tête était au niveau des cuisses de Newt et ses jambes s'étendaient par de là le visage du blond. Ce dernier baissa les yeux, lorsque Tommy le prit à nouveau en bouche, timidement, avec douceur. Il déglutit.

 

**\- Oh, je vois.**

 

Il baissa les yeux sur le bassin de Thomas, large, juste là près de son torse. Il laissa glisser ses yeux sur ses jambes magnifiques, musclées et parsemées de poils bruns. Il posa sa main fine à l'arrière de la cuisse de Thomas et la fit glisser en une longue caresse jusqu'à sa cheville, sans jamais rompre le contact. Puis, avec envie, il posa maladroitement sa main sur les fesses de Thomas pour attirer son bassin à lui. Le brun frissonna, puis laissa échapper un petit cri : Newt venait de le prendre dans sa bouche.

Thomas pensa à la même chose que Newt : c'était chaud, humide et étroit. C'était aussi très délicat. Newt le léchait d'abord, tout doucement, avant d'entamer de petits va-et-viens timides. Tous deux fermèrent les yeux, portés par ce flot d'émotion et de plaisir indescriptible.

Dans la pièce, l'euphorie qui électrisait l'air sembla retomber. C'était silencieux, à l'exception de la pluie qui frappait le velux, et au bruit tendre de succion de leurs bouches. Il n'avaient plus chaud, mais pas froid non plus. La tension retombait et, calmement, ils se donnaient mutuellement du plaisir. Thomas comme Newt semblèrent oublier leur âge et leur manque d'expérience : rien n'était plus important que les soupirs d'aise et les gémissements qu'ils arrivaient à arracher à l'autre.

 

**\- Newt...**

 

Thomas perdait ses moyens. En plus de la bouche chaude qui le suçait timidement, les mains de Newt étaient partout sur lui : il caressait ses jambes, ses reins et ses fesses avec sensualité, en des caresses légères mais lourdes à la fois, emplies de désir.

 

**\- ... Newt...**

 

La jouissance le frappa sans prévenir alors qu'il soupirait. Il se mit à trembler, fort, alors qu'une vague de chaleur semblait l'électriser. Puis, sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir, il sentit qu'il venait dans la bouche de son ami. Newt ne dit pas un mot et, continuant de palper tendrement ses fesses, le suça encore.

 

**\- Tommy...**

 

Newt aussi explosa en un soupir. Il se libéra sur les draps, tandis que Thomas enfouissait sa tête entre ses bras sous l'effet d'un plaisir bien trop ravageur : il se mordait violemment la lèvre pour ne pas crier, tandis que son corps se cambrait d'une manière presque surhumaine.

Quand la tempête fut passée, tous deux s'allongèrent sur le dos et fixèrent les étoiles, à travers le velux recouvert de gouttes de pluie. Newt déposait de tendres papouilles sur les jambes de Thomas tandis que ce dernier caressait du bout des doigts les reins de Newt. Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils reprirent peu à peu leur souffle.

Un coup de tonnerre éclata dehors, si puissant qu'il fit trembler les murs. Newt et Thomas frissonnèrent et, d'un même mouvement, vinrent se blottir sous les draps. Au chaud l'un contre l'autre, rien ne semblait plus important que le moment qu'ils partageaient là. Allongés en cuillère, Thomas enroula ses bras autour de Newt pour le maintenir tout contre lui. Il l'aimait, même s'il avait encore du mal à le réaliser. Il en était de même pour Newt.

 

 **\- Je serai là, Newt. Pour vous.  
****\- Tu promets... ?** , sa voix partit dans les aigus sous le coup de l'émotion.  
**\- Oui.**

 

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, Thomas l'embrassa sur la nuque. Il resserra son étreinte encore plus fort autour de lui alors qu'il déposait sur sa peau un baiser simple en apparence, mais profond. Il lui intimait de lui faire confiance, et Newt se détendit dans ses bras : il le croyait. Il avait confiance.

 

**\- Tommy.**

 

Demain serait un jour nouveau. Newt ne serait plus là, Minho et Alby non plus. Ses plus proches amis allaient être envoyés dans le Labyrinthe et rien n'angoissait Thomas plus que ça. Alors qu'il s'endormait, il pensa à WICKED : il n'hésiterait pas à les détruire s'ils faisaient du mal à ses amis. De quelle façon ? Il l'ignorait encore. Mais Thomas n'avait qu'une parole. Ses amis étaient tout ce qui comptait pour lui, tout ce qu'il lui restait. Pour rien au monde il ne les abandonnerait. Pour rien au monde il n'abandonnerait Newt.

 

**\- Newt.**

 

Le blond dormait déjà, et Thomas sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine. Dans moins de 24 heures, Newt ne se souviendrait plus de lui. Ses souvenirs concernant cette nuit si étrange mais si agréable qu'ils passaient ensemble lui seraient arrachés à jamais. Cette relation qu'ils avaient, si jamais ils se retrouvaient un jour... il faudrait la reconstruire.

Tomber amoureux deux fois de la même personne ? Thomas ne savait pas si cela était possible.

Mais retomber amoureux de Newt ? Il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus : Thomas le ferait, inévitablement.

 

 

**_FIN._ **


End file.
